


Kyungsoo, do you love me?

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Jongin is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Where Jongin did the kiki challenge in front of Kyungsoo. Literally.





	Kyungsoo, do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is shit its a mess. I warned you!
> 
> Unbeta-ed.

 

 

Jongin's nodding his head, swinging a bit left to right; a faint sound from his earphone can be heard.

 

Beside him, Sehun's shaking his head in disapproval, watching Jongin being immersed on watching these videos of dumb people doing kiki challenge. Who the fuck in their right mind would dance that when high chance of getting run by a ten wheeler truck is higher than his grade on calculus?

 

"Dude, can you please stop," Sehun groans because he can hear Drake singing from the high volume of Jongin's earphone.

 

Jongin didn't even hear him. Still bopping to the diabolical song.

 

After some minutes, Jongin perks up and Sehun heaved a relieved sigh when the music stopped. Jongin turns to him with a bright smile.

 

"Sehun!" Jongin calls out and the younger resist the urge to roll his eyes.

 

"What?" he spats.

 

"I'm gonna do this Kiki challenge," Jongin says, not smiling but determination hard on his face.

 

Sehun closes his book and looks around the library, making sure the head librarian won't hear them because he might scream for Jongin to tighten the screw on his brain.

 

"Jongin, I know you're popular and some dumbfuck who gets 100 hearts for posting emojis but you don't need to do this," he explains like talking to child because Jongin needs to know tje idea itself is a shit thing. More a dumber idea if Jongin dance to it.

 

Everyone knows how a freak of a dancer Jongin is. He loves dancing so much he fell from stage multiple times. He doesn't want Jongin to die because some school bus run onto him. He doesn't want Jongin to die that way, atleast.

 

Jongin pouts and whines and this is so fucked up if people see them, see him hanging out with a teenager that just hit his puberty stage.

 

"I just want you to support me," Jongin shrugs, lips pursed in a cute way but Sehun won't admit that out loud.

 

"Jongin, don't you have any choices? I mean, options? You can just do vine videos or what or do flipagram? Just don't do that fucking dumb trend, you'll kill yourself," Sehun says with a grimace and he shudders because what if Jongin do the kiki challenge and got squeezed by the car door? He could get his neck chopped.

 

"Don't be over dramatic," Jongin says while rolling his eyes, thing that Sehun should be doing.

 

Sehun sighs and purses his lips, raising both of his eyebrows.

 

"Okay, genius. Just don't fucking ask me to drive a car for you or take the video, I might get into trouble," he says dejectedly. It's not like he has any choice and he can't really change Jongin's mind.

 

"Don't worry."

 

And _oh god_ , Sehun immediately feels nervous by those words.

 

"I don't need any car."

 

That made Sehun frown, though.

 

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to dance on the lane and get hit by some construction truck?" he asks.

 

But Jongin didn't get the chance to answer when they heard the bell ringing.

 

They go out of the library, Sehun feeling relieved that Jongin let go of the topic.

 

Jongin has biology next class while Sehun's would be on his psychology class.

 

Jongin says goodbye. And with another shocking news.

 

"I'm gonna ask Kyungsoo out." Jongin says with a shit eating grin and _fuck_ , when will Jongin learn?

 

If there's someone who can't digest Jongin's existences, aside from Sehun, that would be _Kyungsoo_.

 

Sehun watches in mixture of pity and worry (because there's a possibility that Jongin lost his sanity already), shaking his head while Jongin hops and accidentally step on his own toe at the hallway.

 

\-----

 

The class ended and Jongin couldn't wait anymore, staring at Kyungsoo's back. He hums under his throat when Kyungsoo struts just right with his gorgeous thighs and cute butt.

 

When he sees that Kyungsoo waves at Baekhyun and Tao, he sprints just as Kyungsoo goes out of the door.

 

He ignored Baekhyun and Tao's confused looks while he runs out of the door.

 

He sees Kyungsoo walking and hugging some books and wow the hallway doesn't look packed but students still walking. It's better than crowded corridor, anyway.

 

He saunters closer to Kyungsoo who's still unaware of his existence.

 

Kyungsoo walks fast for a short man. But that's better. He needs that, actually.

 

He taps Kyungsoo on the shoulder and the latter turns his head a bit to look, rolling his eyes when  he sees it's Jongin, again.

 

"What?" Kyungsoo spats but Jongin didn't say anything.

 

Jongin pulls out his phone. This is it. Kyungsoo won't be able to resist his charm this time. It has to work. It's been a _year_ of crushing and wooing. _It has to work_.

 

He taps at the music app and taps the play button.

 

Kyungsoo's right brow snaps when he hears the intro. And furrowed his eyebrows when Jongin starts to jog beside him, matching his fast walking.

 

When the first lyrics come, Kyungsoo almost bump onto Jongin who fucking steps in front of him, facing him.

 

The idiot starts to dance and mouth the lyrics while walking backwards, making Kyungsoo walk slower until he stops at all bit Jongin just continue to dance. Still smiling and mouthing the lyrics.

 

Kyungsoo can't even be embarrassed from the students looking at him, or at Jongin.

 

Jongin puts a hand on his chest and starts to sway his hips just right, rolling his torso that made Kyungsoo snort.

 

Kyungsoo shoves Jongin aside with a smile, just feeling the embarrassment now when Jongin jogs to him, following him again.

 

When Jongin steps in front of him, Kyungsoo doesn't stop walking and Jongin jogs backward, now singing the lyrics aloud while grinning.

 

"Can you stop?" Kyungsoo says through gritted teeth, a laugh threatening to escape his mouth when Jongin motions his hand like his driving. _Idiot_.

 

"Not until you say yes," Jongin replies, still smiling. His words are bit choppy because he's still jogging. Backwards.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again but a smile blooms on his face. He looks around and almost whines when some students even try to take pictures and some even laugh while calling Jongin. Some hoots making Kyungsoo walk faster and for Jongin to jog faster.

 

"Stop," Kyungsoo says with a laugh and he's not even sounding convincing. He knows Jongin won't stop.

 

"I'm stubborn," Jongin replies. "And I won't stop until you say yes for a date."

 

Kyungsoo just want nothing but to slap the book he's hugging on Jongin's face flat. Jongin never listen.

 

He shakes his head with a smile while Jongin leans a bit on him.

 

" _Kyungsoo, do you love me? Are you riding?_ "

 

Kyungaoo does laugh this time and attempts to stop Jongin but the laughs can't just stop. Jongin's all heart eyes while staring at Kyungsoo laughing but he's not stopping now that Kyungsoo's visibly crumbling.

 

"Stop," the shorter says amidst laugh.

 

Jongin shakes his head.

 

"' _coz I want you, and I need you. And I'm down for you al-"_

 

" _Fine!_ "

 

Jongin stops from all the moving and jogging and breathes, his heart beating erratically from the jog and Kyungsoo's not ending laughs and smiles for a whole one minute.

 

He smiles like an idiot while Kyungsoo looks away but a tight smile on his thick lips.

 

"Fine. I'll go out with you. Just stop," Kyungsoo grumbles and Jongin bites back a smile but that doesn't mean he didn't squeal on his throat, the weird sound made Kyungsoo laughs.

 

"When are you free?" Jongin asks giddily, tapping on his phone and fuck yes he's gonna get Kyungsoo's phone number after a year of begging.

 

He could've get it from others but he wants to get it from Kyungsoo himself. And perhaps, _just maybe_ , Kyungsoo found that so fucking endearing.

 

"Saturday," Kyungsoo answers and snatches Jongin's phone the latter is handing him with another roll of eyes.

 

"I'll pick you up," Jongin says with a grin. "I haven't take anyone with me on my motorcycle. For your butt only."

 

Kyungsoo slaps the phone on Jongin's chest and looks away when Jongin looks at the screen while biting his lower lip, looking so happy and smug at the same time.

 

 _God_ , Jongin must be the most handsome man he ever seen his whole life.

 

"Go away." Kyungsoo says and walks pass Jongin.

 

The other doesn't follow him because it's not even the route of Jongin's next class. But he turns to take a look at Jongin who's hopping now and slapping the walls while running.

 

He shakes his head with a smile.

 

\-----

 

Jongin flops, sitting down beside Sehun with a huff.

 

Sehun looks at Jongin and frowns when the other's smiling too much and almost giggling to himself.

 

 _Oh, god_.

 

Just two hours passed after that kiki challenge declaration and Jongin officially lost his mind.

 

"What's up with your brain?"

 

Jongin grins and leans to him. "Got a _date_ with Kyungsoo."

 

If Sehun's eating pasta, he would slap a strand straight to Jongin's cheek.

 

" _What?! How?!_ "

 

Jongin leans back while biting the nail of his thumb.

 

" _Kiki challenge_."

 

The answer just confused Sehun.

 

 

But he found out _how_ and _why_ after the classes of the day when he logs in on facebook and sees different and various videos of Jongin dancing on front of Kyungsoo.

 

_15 thousand views._

 

 _Fuck_ , Sehun thinks. _Drake's Rihanna-less ass better see this shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, subscriptions, and kudos are all appreciated! :)


End file.
